


Wake Up Call

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 00:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10730883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Midnight has issues with waking up. Meredy has found the cure! Too bad Daddy Jellal disapproves.





	Wake Up Call

It was common knowledge in Crime Sorciere that once Midnight – or Macbeth, as he was now called – fell asleep, nothing short of a dragon attack would awaken the man. And whenever Cobra courteously supplied said attack, Midnight's reaction wasn't exactly pleasant.

The man was most definitely _not_ a morning person. Or a midday person. Or even an afternoon person. He was downright nocturnal, which was a slight problem given that the rest of the group preferred to travel by day. It wasn't like he still had his flying carpet either, so _that_ method of hauling the narcoleptic around was out.

It was discovered one day, quite by accident, that Meredy was the exception to the wake-up rule.

Having forgotten entirely how bad of an idea it was to awaken Macbeth before he was well and truly ready (aka – evening), Meredy moved on from giving Cobra (an equally grumpy riser) his wake-up to Macbeth's tent.

Before anyone could stop her, the pinkette disappeared into Macbeth's domain.

After a period of a few minutes – just when the rest of Crime Sorciere was about ready to send in a rescue party – Meredy emerged. To everyone's shock, Macbeth also exited the tent, sleepily rubbing his eyes.

With a bright smile, Meredy skipped over to the campfire for her morning meal. Trailing behind, at her heels, Macbeth followed on wobbly footsteps.

Though clearly not fully conscious by any stretch of the imagination, he obediently sat down beside the sensory mage when she bid him to. Then, as if nothing were amiss with this scene, Meredy shoved a bowl of food into the reflector mage's hands.

Her charge now provided with nourishment, Meredy glanced around at the rest of her guild mates. "Is… something the matter?" she inquired of the befuddled expressions she was receiving.

"Uh…" Sorano began, blinking a couple of times. "How did you get him up…?"

Meredy suddenly giggled. "Oh, it was simple! I just remembered something that Ul used to do for me when I was younger, and had trouble waking up! So I tried it on Macbeth, and it worked!"

"And that would entail…?"

Standing a short distance off from the others, where they couldn't see him, Cobra's shoulders started shaking in quiet laughter.

Eyes closing, Macbeth's head dropped to his chest. He was fast asleep in seconds, breakfast still firmly within his clutch – as yet untouched.

"He's asleep again!" Meredy giggled. "I'll just show you guys. It's easier than explaining." Leaning forward, she placed a quick peck on the other mage's forward. "Rise and shine!" she said softly.

Macbeth blinked back the cobwebs of sleep. "I'm awake," he muttered. "Oh, thanks for the food."

"You're welcome!" Meredy chirped back, preparing her own meal. Then she paused. "You're all staring at me again."

With the notable exception of Cobra, as he was rolling around on the ground laughing.

Jellal rubbed his forehead, where a headache was starting to form. "Meredy."

"Yes, Jellal?"

"You and I need to have a talk later," he informed her.

The pinkette shrugged. "Sure…?"

Hazel eyes shifting to the reflector mage, Jellal growled, "Oh, and Macbeth."

"Hmm?" the former criminal replied.

"You and I also have… something to discuss."

Having no clue what was going on, or why his leader suddenly had a dangerous gleam in his eyes, Macbeth nodded slowly. Best not to antagonize at the moment. "Okay."

Oh yes.

A very long talk was in store for him.


End file.
